1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to microwave transmitter architecture and components. More particularly, the present invention concerns an adaptive data communication microwave transmitter having a distributable architecture of modular components, and incorporating both digital and microwave technology to provide substantial improvement in flexibility of use; and has broad application in, for example, the transmission of data across a wireless link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to receive telemetry data from, for example, a system under test or otherwise monitored. Such data is typically transmitted using a prior art monolithic microwave transmitter having a unitary design of fixed shape and dimensions. Unfortunately, where the system was not initially designed to accommodate the transmitter, it can often be very difficult or impossible to integrate the transmitter into the available space. This is a particular problem where the transmitter must be enclosed within the system's existing housing, such as, for example, where the system is part of a flight vehicle. Furthermore, while it may be possible in such situations to undertake a substantial repositioning of the system's components to make space for and otherwise accommodate the transmitter, doing so is likely undesirably or prohibitively costly and time-consuming and may sufficiently change the system so as to undermine the very test meant to be performed. Thus, the physical characteristics of prior art transmitters are typically inflexible, making the transmitters physically unadaptable and unsuitable for use in a variety of applications or changing conditions.
Furthermore, even where space can be found or made within the system for the monolithic transmitter, any need to repair or replace the transmitter, such as when different operating characteristics are desired, requires that the entire transmitter be removed from the system. Unfortunately, the replacement transmitter, if it is of a different shape or size than the replaced transmitter, may not fit within the same space.
It will also be appreciated by those with ordinary skill in the art that prior art transmitters are notoriously inflexible with regard to their operating characteristics. Thus, prior art transmitters typically suffer from, for example, a rigid analog technology; limited data throughput; fixed data rates; fixed deviation; fixed spectrum; fixed analog modulation; and fixed power capacity, such that they are typically operatively unadaptable and not suitable for use in a variety of applications or changing conditions.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved data transmitter.